You Did What?
by MoonShoesPotter9
Summary: Lucy doesn’t like Susan’s new friends that changed her and doesn’t want to meet with one of their brothers, let alone go on a date with one. But Susan sets up a date and Lucy goes against her will. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This story takes place after Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Lucy doesn't like Susan's new friends that changed her and doesn't want to meet with one of their brothers, let alone go on a date with one. But Susan sets up a date and Lucy goes against her will. Will Lucy like the brother of Susan's friend? Will she enjoy the date? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is obviously not mine unless C.S. Lewis is connected to my family and me in some way, which is highly unlikely. But it does belong to well C.S. Lewis and his family, Walden Media, and the new distributor, 20****th**** Century Fox.**

Lucy sat on a bench at the train station flipping through the pages of a book. The term was over and it was the start of summer holidays. She was alone on this trip home because Susan was spending the first two weeks of the holidays with her friend Abigail and Peter and Edmund were obviously on another train and would meet her at the station in Finchley. Lucy shut her book and looked for her drawing pad in her bag when the train pulled up loudly. Lucy stuffed all the contents from her bag back into it and gathered the rest of her luggage and boarded the train. She sat in one of the compartments sat down and started drawing a castle on a cliff above the sea, a great lion, and mythical creatures in her pad.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The train pulled into the station in Finchley. Lucy stood up stretched out her limbs that were stiff from the three-hour ride and descended from the train. She turned her head searching for her brothers. She spotter a blond spot of hair and a dark brown spot of hair and sprinted towards them. As she neared them they turned around to see their sister running full out towards them. Lucy dropped her bags and jumped into their arms.

"Welcome home, Lu!" Peter exclaimed

"Thank the Lion it's the holidays," Edmund said.

"I missed you so much!" Lucy cried.

"So did we," said Peter.

"Are mum and dad here yet?" asked Lucy.

"No, but they should be here soon," replied Edmund, looking at his watch. Peter and Edmund took Lucy's luggage over to the nearest bench and they sat down.

"It's too bad Susan isn't here, then we'd all be together," Lucy said sadly.

"But she will be soon, when she's done visiting her friends," Peter said trying to cheer up Lucy.

"Yes, I guess so but it still won't be the same," she said leaning against Peter's shoulder.

"She's right it won't. Susan has changed so much. No longer the Gentle Queen," Edmund said depressingly.

"Come on! Cheer up! It's the holidays! She may not be the same, but she's still our sister!" shouted Peter cheerfully.

"Your right. She is our sister and the queen of her is still in her somewhere," said Lucy optimistically.

"Children, you're here!" the three Pevensie's heard and turned their heads towards the sound. Standing not far away was their parents. Excitedly they grabbed their suitcases and ran over to them.

"Mum, Dad!" Lucy cried running into her parents, "I've missed you so much."

"So have we, baby girl," Mr. Pevensie told her.

"My boys! Come here and hug your mum," cried Mrs. Pevensie to her sons. Edmund and Peter hugged their mum and dad telling them about how much they missed them and how thankful they are for the end of the term. They also apologized about neglecting to write to them. After a happy reunion Mr. Pevensie, Peter, Edmund loaded the luggage into the car. All the Pevensie's got inside the car and drove home.

When they arrived the children took their luggage to their bedrooms and went to meet their parents in the living room.

"How was the term?" their mum asked.

"Great! I excelled in every subject!" Lucy proclaimed proudly.

"So did I," Peter said as if it wasn't big news.

"As did I," Edmund echoed.

"Just as I suspected from my children," said Mr. Pevensie proudly.

"Lucy, did Susan tell you her marks?" Mrs. Pevensie inquired.

"No, she didn't," replied Lucy.

"Well I might just have to give a ring to Abigail's house to ask her," said Mrs. Pevensie.

"You could also wait," Edmund suggested.

"That's probably the best idea," Mr. Pevensie said, "she probably doesn't want to be disturbed at her friend's house."

"Ok, probably the best," agreed Mrs. Pevensie, as she got up to prepare dinner.

"Children, dinner will be ready at six o'clock. Go unpack," said Mrs. Pevensie. All three children went to their rooms. Before Lucy could enter her bedroom Peter stopped her.

"Did you lie about not knowing Susan's marks?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," said Lucy reluctantly.

"Why?" Peter inquired.

"Because she told me not to tell mum because she's nearly failing in three subjects," she told him.

"Oh, well don't lie anymore," he said.

"I'm worried. About Susan, she never fails. I bet it's her rotten friends that change her," Lucy mumbled.

"Yes, I know. You can't just blame her friends, but that is one theory. But she'll be okay with a bit of luck," he said unsure.

"I hope so," Lucy said turning into her room. Peter went into his room that he shared with Edmund and told him what Lucy said about Susan's marks.

"Really, almost failing? Susan?" Edmund asked shocked.

"Yes, our perfectionist, practical sister almost failing," Peter responded.

"Wow! She usually so perfect in school," said Edmund still shocked.

"Yes, she has changed a lot," Peter, sighed.

"For the worst," Edmund stated.

"Yes well, some things can do that to person," Peter said turning to start unpacking. At six o'clock they were called down for dinner by they're mother and enjoyed they first meal home for the holidays.

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a prologue. Here to set the story up. Tell you where Susan is in her "rebellion"(?) and how Lucy feels about Susan's new friends. I hope you liked the first chapter. This is a multi-chapter fic and I don't know how many chapters it will be so, yeah. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Well this chapter is two weeks later when Susan comes home. Lucy and Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie get some bad news from her. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I was working on my one-shot My Declaration. This story will be like four or five chapters. Next week I won't be able to write as much, I'll be extremely busy.**

"This is boring. Why does the train have to be late?" complained Lucy, leaning her head on Edmund's shoulder.

"I don't know," Edmund replied, "It happens." All five Pevensies were waiting for Susan's train to arrive. It was an estimated two hours off schedule. They gad been waiting for an hour and a half. They had brought nothing to do not expecting the delay. Fifteen minutes later, Susan's train pulled up with a squeal and the waiting Pevensies sprang to their feet to find their daughter getting of the train. When Susan got off the all rushed to meet her.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Mrs. Pevensie said pulling Susan into a hug.

"Mum let go. You're embarrassing me," Susan complained.

Peter grinned and said, "Then get ready to be embarrassed some more," Edmund, Lucy and, Peter squeezed her into a group hug.

"We missed you," Lucy squealed.

"Let go! Let's do this at home and not in public," Susan whined. They let go of her.

"We're your family we deserve to hug you," Mr. Pevensie said.

"And we missed you so much," Mrs. Pevensie sighed.

"Okay. Fine," she gave in. They all gave her one last group hug. Mr. Pevensie gathered her many pieces of luggage and dragged them to the car.

When they arrived home Susan took her suitcases up to the bedroom she shared with Lucy.

"Put down your bags and come back down to talk with us about school and your visit to Abigail's," Mrs. Pevensie yelled from downstairs.

"Okay," Susan replied reluctantly and dropped her bags on the floor. She smoothed her dress and walked downstairs. She sat on the couch next to her brothers prepared for questions.

"How was school?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"Fine. Same old school," she replied.

"And your marks?" Mr. Pevensie inquired.

Susan prepared a casual lie, "All excelling."

"Liar!" Lucy shouted jumping out of the chair in which she was seated, "You told me before I boarded my train, that you almost failed in three subjects!"

"Is this true?" Mrs. Pevensie asked shocked.

"Y-yes. It is," Susan mumbled looking down at her hands in her lap.

"How did you almost fail?" Mr. Pevensie demanded.

"They were so hard," Susan whined.

"That's no excuse. Ask questions if it's hard and study the material," yelled Mr. Pevensie, his booming voice bouncing off the walls.

Mrs. Pevensie turned to Lucy and asked, "Why didn't you tell us if you knew?"

"Susan told me not to tell you. I thought she just wanted to tell you in person, not tell a lie," explained Lucy honestly.

Mrs. Pevensie turned attention back to Susan and looked at her sternly, " Don't think that you wont get any punishment, you will. Your father and I will discuss the situation and tell you what we decide." With that she got up and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Mr. Pevensie went to his study. Susan went up to her bedroom and Lucy followed and Edmund and Peter let them deal with it and played a game of chess. Susan walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed while Lucy stood and stared at her.

"What do you want traitor?" Susan asked coldly.

"I'm the traitor. I told the truth when you should have," Lucy shot back.

"Yes I know but I couldn't bring myself to it," Susan whined. Lucy thought she had become very whiney lately.

"I understand," Lucy said as she sat down on the bed beside her sister, "How was Abigail's?"

"Great! Clara was there too," Susan said, happy to be on a different subject, "that remind me I have some good news for you."

"What?" Lucy excitedly asked.

"I set up your first date with Clara's brother who is your age! His name is Benjamin," Susan said beaming.

"You did what?" Lucy asked surprised. She did not want to meet the sibling of one of the friends that was changing her sister.

"I set up a first date for you. It will be here at our house," Susan said.

"I don't even know this boy. Do I have to?" she asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Yes. You do," Susan firmly said, obviously not letting her sister's cuteness get her out of this.

"Fine," Lucy grumbled walking out of the room to go tell her brothers.

Lucy slumped down on the living room couch and told them what Susan did for her.

"A date! But you're too young, you're my baby sister," Peter half yelled in shock.

"I agree," Edmund said.

"I don't want to meet him or go on a date with him. If you want to go talk her out of it, be my guest," she offered.

Peter and Edmund slumped back in their chairs and let out simultaneous sighs knowing that they will never change Susan's mind.

At dinner Susan brought up Lucy's date and told their parents everything. She also asked if they could go buy a new dress for Lucy's date even thought she was punished. They agreed only if Susan promised only to buy Lucy a dress and nothing for herself. Susan agreed and made plans to go tomorrow, Wednesday, to go buy a dress for Lucy's date Friday. The rest of the evening Lucy was noticeably upset about her latest circumstances.

**A/N: This won't be updated for a while. I like reviews and you like stories, so lets kill two birds with one stone, you review and I write and were both happy.  Next Chapter: Two sisters go shopping.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is most likely the last update I will do this week. I'm VERY busy this week. This chapter is when the girls go shopping for a new outfit for Lucy's date. Enjoy!**

"Susan! We've been at this for over two hours! Can't we just go back and buy the dress I liked?" Lucy groaned being pulled along by her sister down the sidewalk. Today they were shopping for Lucy's date outfit. Lucy estimated that they had at least been to twenty stores. They had already bought white one- inch heels, white stockings, and a white ribbon for her hair. Now they were on the search for the perfect dress. Lucy saw one she had liked three stores back. It was deep purple and longer than most dresses with a white ribbon around the waist where the skirt flared out. For a modern dress she thought it had some sort of Narnian look to it but it could have been the trick of the light or she just liked it for it.

"No, we must find a better dress than that," Susan told her walking into another store. Lucy walked in and scurried up to a rack of brightly colored dresses while Susan went to a rack with more grown up looking dresses. Lucy flipped through the dresses taking small glimpses at each of them. Then she came to one of the most beautiful dresses she had seen today. It was deep green with teal accents. She checked the size of it on the tag and grabbed it out of the rack and ran over to Susan. When she approached her she was holding up a boring black dress.

"I think this dress is perfect for you Lu," Susan said holding up the dress to Lucy's body.

Lucy sighed and said, " That dress is boring. Look at this one," she held up the green dress, "I think I should be able to pick my own dress for my date and I like this one."

"That is a pretty dress. Okay go try it on and if it fits we can buy it," Susan gave in to her little sister. Lucy squealed with delight, something she hadn't done in a long time, and dashed to the dressing room. Susan waited outside the door and Lucy walked out when she got into the dress.

"Wow Lu! It's amazing! You were right. Bright colors are better," Susan stared in shock at her little sister.

"Thanks!" Lucy said walking back into the dressing room to change into her own clothes. Lucy walked out once again with the folded dress in her arms and a smile on her face as they walked to the register. After they purchased the dress they walked home.

"Mum," Lucy called, "come see my dress." Mrs. Pevensie walked into the living from the kitchen and gasped at the beautiful dress she saw in her youngest daughters hands.

"It's beautiful sweetie. I was going to ask what took you girls so long but now I see that it was just a quest to find this astounding dress," she said as she hugged Lucy. She the turned to Susan and asked, "Did you buy anything for yourself? We had an agreement so if you did there will be more consequences on your plate."

"Nope, nothing. Everything we bought is for Lucy," Susan said with a smile putting her arm around her sister.

"Good girl. Your father and brothers are at the grocery store picking up some stuff for dinner. Show them your dress when they get home. And Lucy, what would like to eat for your date?" Mrs. Pevensie inquired.

"I don't mind. Make anything," she replied and took all of her shopping bags up to her bedroom.

When Peter, Edmund, and Mr. Pevensie came home Lucy showed them the dress she had purchased.

"It's beautiful but you are to young to go on this date," Mr. Pevensie said.

"Dad she is fourteen. I had my first date at that age," Susan stated.

"It is beautiful. But I still agree with dad," Peter said seriously.

"Lay down the law Pete," Edmund joked at his brother's serious tone, " It is a stunning dress, Lu."

"Thank you," Lucy said turning to go hang it back up in her closet.

At dinner Susan couldn't stop talking about arrangements for Lucy's date while the little sister ate with a long face in silence. When they went to bed Lucy lay staring up at the ceiling nervous about the next day, her date.

"Are you exited?" Lucy jumped at her sister's question thinking she was asleep.

"Yes, I'm thrilled," she mumbled sarcastically and turned over on her side to go to sleep.

**A/N: Short I know but the next chapters should be longer. I must say again that this is most likely the last update of the week. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: Susan prepares Lucy for her date and we meet the boy who goes by Benjamin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHHHH!!!! I am so sorry people who have been waiting for me to update. I am like a champion procrastinator. But at least I'm here now and patience never killed anyone. Well, here it is. Lucy prepares for her date AND you get to meet Benjamin! Oooooo…ahhhhh… This is random, but today in math my friend and I were having a random debate. It was about if two Orcas or dolphins, which ever you prefer, jumped into the air at the same time and crashed into each other head on at top speed would they get brain damage? I said yes they would and well obviously my friend said no. Which side are you on? Tell me in your review. Ok, enough of this long author's note so I can procrastinate more. Here it is, the 4****th**** chapter of, You Did What?**

**Disclaimer: Regular disclaimer applies. I only own Clara and Benjamin. **

Lucy woke up to sunlight flooding into her bedroom through the window conveniently placed so that it was directly facing her. She blinked a few times because of the blinding light. She then realized what day it was. The day she never wanted to come. The day she had her first date with Benjamin. She shot up in her bed, her face pale and squeaked out, "No." She swung her legs around to the side of the bed and slipped on her slippers. She stood up, put on her robe, and ran down to the kitchen to see Peter, a usual early riser, and Edmund, an unusual early riser, sitting at the table eating breakfast. The smell of pancakes caught Lucy's attention.

"Good morning, Lu. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Edmund asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Ed," Lucy said angrily, "And the date isn't until six. I have," she glanced at the clock. It was eight thirty, "nine and a half hours."

"Well, you are definitely not like Susan. I bet you wont start getting ready until five o'clock. While Susan would start at least three hours before," Peter put in. Lucy pulled out a chair and sat down. She rested her head on her fists and let out a sigh.

"Something bothering you, Lucy?" Peter asked worriedly.

"No, everything's fantastic. I'm just going on a date with a boy I've never met. Not to mention, he is the brother of one of Susan's brain draining friends," replied Lucy, the sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Oh, right," said Peter sheepishly.

"Is Susan still sleeping?" asked Edmund, changing the subject.

"Yes," Lucy answered. "I remember in Cair Paravel when Susan would wake up early and would make breakfast for us. She wouldn't let the hired chef do anything," she said with a laugh. Her brothers laughed with her.

"Yeah, poor Nessa and her staff. They said they should have lower pay because they couldn't fulfill their job," Edmund said, still laughing.

Susan walked into the kitchen yawning. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, mid-yawn.

"Something else now," Edmund burst in a fit of laughter, pointing at Susan's serious case bead head. She rolled her eyes and served herself to some cold pancakes sitting on the griddle.

"Where are mum and dad?" Susan questioned. She poured melted butter and syrup on her pancakes.

"Well, dad still goes to work. But he has shorter days for summer holiday," replied Peter.

"And mum is probably in her study reading a book or the newspaper or something," finished Edmund.

Susan asked another question, "So, Lucy are you excited about your date?"

"Yes, very," Lucy replied, putting on a fake smile that sister couldn't see through.

"Good. As you know, Clara and Benjamin will be here at six," Susan reminded her sister.

"I'll be ready by then," Lucy reassured her.

"Perfect. And Lu I promise you have a fantastic date with Benjamin," Susan told Lucy with a smile.

**************

_Approximately four forty-five in the afternoon _

Lucy sat on the couch reading a book lost in the words. She felt perfectly at ease. She heard quick footsteps come down the stairs. Susan entered the living room.

"Lucy! It's almost five! You should be in your dress!" Susan almost yelled.

"Sorry. I still have an hour. This book is fascinating," Lucy told her innocently, closing the book.

"Come on we have hurry. You have to bathe, get dressed do you hair, and make up," Susan said.

"NO! No make up," Lucy said firmly.

"Oh fine. Come on," Susan grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her up the stairs.

Lucy Bathed and dried her hair. She went to her bedroom and slipped into her green dress.

"OK, Susan I'm ready for you to do my hair," Lucy called.

"Perfect," Susan said entering the room. She grabbed the white ribbon from the vanity and a brush. She brushed Lucy's hair for what seemed like forever until it was soft and smooth. She then took a small portion of her sister's hair and tied it up with the silk ribbon. When she was finished with her hair it was five fifty, ten minutes until their arrival.

"Are you done?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am. All you have to do is put on your shoes and you'll be all ready," Susan replied. Lucy went to her closet and fetched the white heels. She slipped them on and went down the stairs to the living room. All of her family was waiting for her.

"Aw, Lucy, you look beautiful," Mrs. Pevensie told her youngest child.

"Thank you mum," Lucy hugged her mother.

"You look very pretty in that dress, sweetie," Mr. Pevensie said. Edmund and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Her beautiful looks are compliments of Susan Pevensie," Susan joked as the bell rang, " oh their here." Susan walked to the door with Lucy following. She opened it to find a girl Susan's age and a boy Lucy's age holding flowers.

"Hi, Clara. Benjamin, this is my sister Lucy," Susan introduced. Lucy smiled at Benjamin and he nervously smiled back.

"Hello Lucy, nice to meet you. I'm flowers I brought you some Benjamin's. I mean-," Benjamin lost his words.

"You mean 'I'm Benjamin I brought you some flowers,'" Lucy finished giggling.

"Yes, exactly," he said shyly.

"Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen," she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

When they reached the table Benjamin pulled out a chair for Lucy while observing the kitchen. When Lucy sat down he jerked out the chair farther and Lucy fell on to the ground.

"Ouch," Lucy said standing up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said helping her up.

"No, it was an accident. It's ok," she reassured him. She sat in the chair and Benjamin sat in his chair. Mrs. Pevensie came in and served them their dinner.

"So Benjamin-," Lucy began to make conversation.

"Please call me Ben," Ben cut off.

"Ok, Ben, were you forced into this date? You seem nervous and a little scared," she asked.

"Yes. I was. And I am. This is my first date and it's with someone I had never met before," he replied.

"Me too. Sorry to say this but I though you'd be like your sister. I don't like Susan's friends much. They've… changed her," Lucy said shyly.

"Same with me. My sister and I used to be so close," he agreed.

"That's the same with my sister and I too," Lucy sighed and took a bite of her dinner.

**A/N: Ok. If you want to see the rest of the date and Lucy's response to the date you're gonna have to review. I won't update again if I don't get more reviews. Vote on my random debate in your review.**

**Peace Out my Homies, IntoTheWardrobe!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What is up people? And don't answer the sky. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who didn't may the gods of reviews give you bad luck and no reviews on your own Fan Fiction. Just kidding, but that is a warning to you non-reviewers that if you don't review I will refuse to write. Well in this chapter, Ben and Lucy continue their date and Edmund, Peter, and Lucy become very good friends with him. A few people suggested that I write a couple of chapters about Ben and the three Pevensies trying to change their sisters. I could make that with this story or a sequel but I'm not really sure how to do it. If you think I should write a sequel with this plot tell me because I'll try to do it. Also, sorry for the long wait. Now, on with chapter five. **

"How did your sister change?" Lucy asked sheepishly, looking down at her hands, "Unless you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's fine," Ben said reassuring Lucy, "My sister and I were very close during the German air raids. When we were evacuated to the countryside, she was my confidence. She told me that I would be safe. Her bravery fueled mine."

Lucy raised her eyebrows; the story was similar to her sister and her. "That's like my sister and I. Susan used to be my support. I had Edmund and Peter too but sometimes they couldn't understand me when Susan could," Lucy said half smiling at the memory.

"Really?" Ben seemed surprised at her comment.

Throughout the date Lucy and Ben got to know each other more and found out that they had similar personalities. They figured out that their problems with their sisters were alike. When they finished eating their meal, Lucy took Ben to the living room to meet Edmund and Peter.

"Hello Lucy's date," Edmund stuck out his hand for Ben to shake.

"Hello Lucy's brothers. I prefer Ben," he said with a genuine smile.

Peter laughed, "And he prefers Edmund and I prefer Peter."

"Good because I wouldn't think your mum would leave you nameless," Ben joked becoming more comfortable with the older boys. "I have seen you before. You go to my school!" Ben exclaimed recognizing them.

"I suppose we do. I think we've never met each other because of our grade levels," Peter said, sitting down on the couch. The other three mimicked him.

"So Lucy is he your boyfriend now?" Edmund asked. Ben's cheeks turned beat red.

"No, he is not my boyfriend, but he is my friend," Lucy answered glaring at Edmund. Peter also gave Edmund a nasty look.

"Edmund don't embarrass our guest," Peter hissed at him.

"Too late," Lucy grumbled, Ben laughed at the bickering sibling.

"What's so funny?" Edmund asked puzzled.

"You should see yourselves. It's almost as if you are acting," Ben answered still laughing.

"I didn't know we could be so funny," Peter laughed along with Ben.

"That's probably because we have never seen ourselves fight," Lucy said.

"That could be it," Edmund said sarcastically. The four of them talked for a long time about the Pevensie's sibling chemistry and the subject gradually formed into talking about their changed sisters.

"Do you want your sister back to the way she was?" Peter asked Ben openly.

"Yes, all the time," Ben said shyly.

"Really? So do we," Edmund said, " We would like to trust her like we used to."

"Yes that would be nice," Lucy sighed.

"We have to let time heal Clara and Susan. There could be a problem eating at them and don't want their siblings helping them," Peter said wisely.

"There is only so much time it is precious. I think siblings should do anything to help their brothers and sisters," Ben argued.

"He's right. But what can we do. Peter, Lucy, and I have done so much to see the old Susan but nothing has had long-term effects," Edmund supported Ben.

"I agree," said Lucy.

"But there is that big question of what can we do?" Ben restated.

"That is true. We have tried a lot of ideas. But we need a good plan that will work well," Lucy said.

"That's true. With my education I'm sure we can figure it out," Edmund joked.

"Because you are such a genius," Peter sarcastically said.

"Thank you for noticing," Edmund said as Ben burst into laughter.

"And with Peter and Edmund making jokes this could take awhile," Lucy said giggling.

"And If we really want an idea we better get thinking," Ben put in. With this remark they all started brainstorming ideas to change their sisters.

**A/N: Ok this was really short for a final chapter, but I set it up for a possible sequel. If you want this to happen tell me. I also have another idea for a story; it's an Inkheart/Narnia crossover. I think it sounds pretty good. Please review!!! Buh bye!!!**


End file.
